danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יעקב לאטס
(מתוך אתר אוניברסיטת בר אילן) דר' יעקב לאטס מדריך ד"ר, מרצה במחלקה לתולדות ישראל.המקור הוא למד היסטוריה של עם ישראל ומדעי המדינה באוניברסיטת בר-אילן ובאוניברסיטה העברית בירושלים, והתמחה בחקר יהודי איטליה מימי הרנסנס ועד ימינו. בשנת 2002 אושרה עבודת הדוקטורט שלו, שעסקה בפרסומו של פנקס הקהילה היהודית של רומא מן המאה ה-17. החל משנת הלימודים תשנ"ט, מלמד במסגרת המרכז ללימודי יסוד ביהדות באוניברסיטת בר-אילן, בקורסים העוסקים בנושא הזהות היהודית באירופה הנוצרית ובתולדות היהודים באיטליה. בחודש דצמבר 2001 הוזמן כמרצה אורח לאוניברסיטת טרייסטה באיטליה. בין הגיטו והמודרנה: התמודדותם של היהודים באיטליה מטרת הקורס הנלמד באוניברסיטת בר אילן היא להתחקות אחרי השינויים המהפכניים שעברו היהודים באיטליה בשלהי ימי הביניים וראשית העת החדשה; להתבונן בצורת החיים המסורתית וללמוד מהתמודדותם, החברתית והרעיונית, מול החיים החדשים. תוכן הקורס: ככל הנראה כבר במאה ה-16, ולא אחרי זה, החל תהליך של השתלבות הדרגתית של היהודים בתוך החברה האירופית הנוצרית. תהליך זה, שנמשך מאות שנים, השפיע עמוקות על כל היבטי החיים של היהודיים: הפוליטית, החברתית, הדתית והתרבותית. בהתחלה היהודים הוכנסו בעל כורחם בגיטאות, ועיצבו תרבות כמעט עצמאית שהיה לכלי מרכזי בשמירה על זהותם הנפרדת. אולם כאשר חומות ההפרדה נפלו, הממסד הדתי והקהילתי באיטליה לא התנגד לתהליך זה, אלא מצא את השביל הזהב בין ההשתלבות לבין הצורך הקיומי של שמירת האופי היהודי המיוחד זכרון בית המקדש בנושא הנ"ל פורסם מאמרו חרבן הבית ומצוות הזכרון - מתוך דף שבועי לפרשת דברים תשס"ג להלן קטע ממנו:"3."מאז שחרב המקדש בירושלים, המרכז של הווית העם היהודי כולו, נוספה עוד מצוות זיכרון אחת, והיא - לזכור את מהותו של בית המקדש ואת העבודה שהתנהלה בו, ולהתאבל על חורבנו. מצווה זו באה למלא את מקומו של הפולחן שהתנהל במקדש. לכן, את מקום אותן מצוות הקשורות במקדש, שאין עתה אפשרות לקיימן, תפסו מצוות אחרות שמזכירות אותן, כגון התפילות שבאו במקום הקרבנות. בדרך זו היה אפשר לשמר את מרכזיותו של המקדש בתודעת העם, והחורבן יכול היה להיחשב במשך מאות שנים לאירוע מרכזי בחיי האומה ומרכיב מרכזי בתודעה ההיסטורית הקיבוצית ובגיבוש הזהות של פלגי העם השונים שנמצאו בתפוצות. חז"ל ידעו לקבע את זכרו, בין בהנחיות מעשיות, בין על ידי עדויות כתובות במשנה, ועל ידי כך לעצב את החיים היהודיים על בסיס שחזור והחייאת זיכרונו של המקדש בירושלים. כך הפכה המשנה למכשיר החשוב ביותר בזכירת המקדש, בדיוק כפי שהאובליסקים או השערים של הקיסרים מנציחים את מעשיהם. תפיסה זו, שהמשנה נתחברה בעקבות חורבן הבית וחורבן ביתר, הובעה כבר על ידי רב שרירא גאון באיגרתו המפורסמת: "וכיון דחרב בית המקדש ואזלו לביתר, וחרבה נמי ביתר ואיפליגו רבנן לכל צד". המשנה משחזרת ומשמרת את המנהגים שהיו נוהגים בבית המקדש [ בירושלים, וכך מורישה את זיכרונם לדורות הבאים.יתר על כן, המשנה גם מביעה לראשונה את הצער על חורבנו של הבית יחד עם התקווה לבנייתו מחדש, ודוגמאות לכך [ פזורות לכל אורכו של הטקסט לקריאת המאמר כולו יחד עם מראי המקומות הקש בקישור לעיל רשימת פרסומים # "מסמכים חוקתיים של ארגון הקהילות היהודיות באיטליה בשלהי ימי הביניים ובעת החדשה", דברי הקונגרס העולמי האחד עשר למדעי היהדות, ירושלים תשנ"ד, חטיבה ב' כרך ראשון, עמ' 193-198. # "חורבן הבית ומצוות הזיכרון", הדף השבועי, פרשת דברים (מס' 507), הפקולטה למדעי היהדות, אוניברסיטת בר אילן, תשס"ג. # "כתביו של רבי משה זכות שבדפוס", פעמים (בדפוס). # "זוטות שבתאיות בפנקס קהילת רומא", קבלה, כתב עת לחקר כתבי המיסטיקה היהודית, לוס אנג'לס (בדפוס). # "הסערה והשקט שאחריה: שינוי והמשכיות בחיי החברה והכלכלה של היהודים באיטליה בין המאות 16-18". בתוך: Jewish History and Culture, Frank Cass Publishers (בדפוס). # Italian press reaction to the Pope's synagogue visit", Jerusalem Letter, Jerusalem Center for Public Affairs, 88 (1986), p. 1-4 #"The new status of the Italian Jewish Community", Jerusalem Letter, Jerusalem Center for Public Affairs, 103(1988), p. 1-6 #"The new organizational framework of Jewish Communities in Italy", Jewish Political Studies Review, vol. 5 n. 3-4, (5754/1993), p. 141-158 #"The Constitutional Documents of the Italian Jewish Community", Jewish Political Studies Review, vol. 8 n. #3-4 (5757/1996), p. 11-65 #"L'opera letteraria di Rabbi` Moshe` Zacuto", La Rassegna Mensile di Israel, LXIII n. 2 (1997), pp. 1-26# #"Aspetti politici ed istituzionali delle comunita` ebraiche in Italia nel Cinque-seicento", Zakhor, 2 (1998), pp. 21-37 #"Gli ebrei di Ferrara e le imposte per i Catecumeni", La Rassegna Mensile di Israel, LXV n. 3 (1999), pp. #41-54 #"Italy", "Shabbetai Zevi", "Azaria Dei Rossi", "Moshe Hayym Luzzatto", "Shemuel David Luzzatto", Reader's #Guide to Judaism, Fitzroy Dearborn Publishers, Chicago Ill., (2000) #"I partiti politici in Israele", in A.M.Rabello (ed.) Manuale di diritto costituzionale israeliano, #(forthcoming) במוסף השבת של מקור ראשון # יעקב לאטס, ארכיון של אבן, מקור ראשון, 28 נובמבר 2008 # יעקב לאטס הלכה והכלה בעידן מתחדש 29 מרץ 2010 קטגוריה:חוקרים איטלקים